The War of Apocalypse
by Chico-Loco
Summary: The XMen have failed. Apocalypse is still alive. The war has gone on for five years. Things have changed. Some have died, some have left, and some are psychotic. Can they stop Apocalypse and his Horseman? [Revising][Rating May Go Up]
1. Chapter 1

First I'd like to say I'm sorry to everyone who was reading this story the first time, for not updating. I stopped because I didn't like the way the story was turning out and I just couldn't come up with in ideas for new chapters. I'm planning on finshing the story this time, but I don't know how fast I can write the chapters so don't expect quick updates. The story will probably be the same for the first chapters except for some differences. The first chapter is exactly the same except for one or two minor differences. I also added Apocalypse's Most Wanted List.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men, the only original things are the names "The Battalion" and "The Outcasts"

* * *

The X-Men failed that day. They managed to stop his plan to infect everyone with the X-Gene, but they didn't finish him off. Apocalypse started a war against the humans after the battle. Five have passed and the world has slipped into chaos. Only a few remain that still follow the dreams of Charles Xavier. They are the only ones that might have a chance to stop Apocalypse, before he reaches his dream of complete genocide of the human race.

**The Battalion**

**Leader: Apocalypse**

**Apocalypse:** Started the war against the humans. He has his own army of mutants, led by his horsemen.

**The Four Horsemen:**

**Charles Xavier (Death):** Never broke the hold Apocalypse put on him. The name Death was given to him by Apocalypse.

**Ororo Munroe (Storm):** Never broke the hold Apocalypse put on her.

**Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto):** Never broke the hold Apocalypse put on him.

**Mystique:** Never broke the hold Apocalypse put on her.

**Other:**

**Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver):** Joined Apocalypse to be close to his father. He has lost all hope that his father will return to normal. He is Wanda's brother.

**Wanda Maximoff(Scarlet Witch):** Joined Apocalypse to be close to her father. She, unlike her brother, is still trying to get her father back to normal.

**Alex Summers (Havok): **Left the X-Men after a fight with his brother. Without any guidance, Death easily corrupted his mind.

**Hank McCoy (Beast): **Without the Professor help him control his darker side, he became evil and willingly joined Apocalypse. He is used to create soldiers by using the bodies of fallen mutants.

**  
The X-Men**

**Leader: Cyclops**

**Scott Summers (Cyclops): **Became leader of the X-Men after the first battle. He was not ready for the job and lack of experience cost him many friends and allies during the first years of the war. He is now an excellent leader. The war has made him much more serious and angry.

**Logan (Wolverine):** Only stayed with the X-Men, because he still believes in Charles Xavier's dream, and to protect the kids. The war has made him more violent then he ever was. Without help from the Professor, he loses his sanity more everyday.

**Jean Grey: **Stayed with the X-Men to stay close to Scott and try and reach the Professor's dream. She is still always trying to do the right thing and will do anything to protect her friends.

**Peter Rasputin (Colossus): **Since Magneto was no longer himself; Colossus joined the X-Men hoping to stop Apocalypse.

**Kitty Pryde (Shadow Cat): **Stayed with the X-Men after the first battle.

**Bobby Drake (Iceman): **Stayed with the X-Men after the first battle. The war has given him a cold heart to match his ice powers.

**Lance Alvers (Avalanche): **Joined the X-Men after the first battle to be close to Kitty. They have grown further apart after he was captured and tortured by Mystique. The things that happened to him has mad him cruel and violent.

There are other mutants, but they are not willing to fight.

**  
X-Calibur**

**Leader: Nightcrawler**

**Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): **Left the X-Men after having a fight with Cyclops that nearly killed him. He had vanished for a year before anyone saw him again. He started his own group with the same goal as the X-Men. The war, and the year fighting on his own, has made him extremely powerful and vicious. He now carries two swords and is an incredible fighter.

**Rogue: **She left the X-Men after Kurt returned and joined X-Calibur to stay close to her brother and fight Apocalypse. She can now fly, has super strength, and is invulnerable to many attacks.

**Victor Creed (Sabretooth): **Magneto wasn't around, and he didn't want to take orders from Apocalypse, so he tried to join the X-Men. Wolverine wouldn't let it happen, so he joined X-Calibur to fight Apocalypse and try to free Magneto. The war has made him as violent as Logan.

**Warren Worthington III (Archangel):** He was on his own for most of the war trying to save humans from Apocalypse. He eventually joined X-Calibur to have a better chance at stopping Apocalypse. The war and the things he has seen have left him as vicious as Nightcrawler. He now carries a sword as a weapon.

**Tabitha Smith (Boom-Boom): **Joined X-Calibur when Kurt returned because she felt that what Scott did to him was wrong.

**Amara Aquilla (Magma): **She followed Tabitha and joined X-Calibur

**Remy LeBeau (Gambit): **He is not officially part of the team. He mostly just fends for himself, but often helps them out to be close to Rogue.

**  
The Outcasts**

**Leader: Spyke**

**Evan Daniels (Spyke): **The Morlocks were all killed by Storm in an attempt to free her from Apocalypse's control. Spyke spent four of the fives years on his own fighting anyone that was involved with Apocalypse. He is probably psychotic, but he hides it well. He is merciless, vicious, violent, and relentless. He has become one of the most dangerous mutants in the world.

**X-23:** Like Spyke, she spent four of the five years on her own. She ran into Spyke while she was wandering the ruins in New York. She decided that she would never defeat Apocalypse on her own and joined him. She has become much more violent since the last time she was seen. She is extremely dangerous.

**Ray Crisp (Berzerker): **He left the X-Men along with others after the Battle of Mexico. The year he spent fighting with the other mutants left him with many anger issues. He was one of Spyke's best friends and quickly joined him.

**Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane): **Was one of the mutants that left with Berzerker. The fighting has made her more savage and primal, she is slowly becoming an animal. She joined The Outcasts because she felt safer.

**  
Other**

**Blob:** Became an X-Man after the first battle. He was killed by Magneto in the Battle of Mexico. He was used by Beast for experiments.

**Toad: **Joined Apocalypse after the first battle. He was killed by Nightcrawler in the Battle of Mexico. He was used by Beast for experiments.

**Roberto DaCosta (Sunspot): **Left with Berzerker after the Battle of Mexico.

**Jubilation Lee (Jubilee): **Left with Berzerker after the Battle of Mexico.

**Sam Guthrie (Cannonball): **Left with Berzerker after the Battle of Mexico.

**Multiple: **Was killed by Havok and Quicksilver during the Battle of Mexico, and then used for experiments by Beast.

**Cain Marko (Juggernaut): **Unknown

**Pyro: **Joined Apocalypse after the first battle. He was killed by Iceman during the Battle of Mexico. He was used by Beast for experiments.

**Mastermind: **Unknown

**Forge: **Unknown

This is what happened to the mutants. Things have changed. They are the ones that will fight the War of Apocalypse.

**  
Human Forces**

The humans have not given up. Thanks to the efforts of **SHIELD**, they have an army of Sentinels that fight along side **Captains America, Ironman, Thor, Hulk, Daredevil **and **Spiderman**.

--------------------------

**Apocalypse's Most Wanted**

**#1 Logan aka Wolverine**

**#2 Victor Creed aka Sabretooth**

**#3 Evan Daniels aka Spyke**

**#4 Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler**

**#5 Scott Summers aka Cyclops**

**#6 Jean Grey**

**#7 Rogue**

**#8 X-23**

**#9 Warren Worthington III aka Angel**

**#10 Cain Marko aka Juggernaut

* * *

**

I will update as soon as possible. Please Review.**  
**


	2. Enemies

Sorry it took so long to update, but I have a busy schedule. I'll try to update at least once a week, if not sooner. Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men.

**

* * *

Enemies**

The X-Men were all waiting for Kitty to return. She was sent to negotiate with X-Calibur. She was the only one that could negotiate with them. The leader of X-Calibur, Nightcrawler, trusted none of the X-Men. Kitty was the only exception.

Apocalypse was going to split his forces. He was sending Storm and Mystique to the east over the Atlantic Ocean. Apocalypse had finished conquering North and South America and had his sights set on conquering Europe and Africa next. Cyclops saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack. Apocalypse was letting the horsemen leave his side. Mystique and Storm were leaving. Magneto had already been sent to govern South America. The only horseman they would have to worry about was Death. Apocalypse knew that terrorist organizations like the X-Men, X-Calibur, and the psychotic Outcasts saw Death as there hero, Charles Xavier; and Cyclops knew that Apocalypse left Death by his side to cause them problems. He could only hope that X-Calibur would agree to help him attack Apocalypse. Then Kitty walked in.

"What happened?" asked Scott.

"They said no," answered Kitty. There was a long silence after that.

"That's it!" yelled Scott.

Kitty nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Damn it!" Scott punched the wall.

"Calm down kid," said Wolverine.

"We knew that he would probably say no, Scott," Jean grabbed his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"How the hell could he say no?" Scott asked Kitty. "Did he tell you what he was planning to do?"

"He said that they were going to Europe to help the humans fight," said Kitty.

"He doesn't even know where they're going to attack, but he's going there anyway." Scott was pissed. He needed X-Calibur's help.

"They're attacking England," said Kitty correcting Scott's last comment. "He said he got his information from a reliable source.

Scott walked away from Jean and up to Kitty. "Tell me where he is Kitty." Scott's words worried everyone.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Kitty.

Scott was growing impatient. He knew what everyone was thinking. Cyclops and Nightcrawler might have been friends in the past, but now they were enemies. If wasn't for the fact that they had the same goals, they would have killed each other years ago.

"Kitty," said Scott trying to hold himself back from yelling at her, "Tell me where he is, now. Where did Angel take you when he came to pick you up?"

Wolverine stepped in between them and looked at Scott, "You're making a mistake."

"You going to stop me," asked Scott.

"No, I'm going with you," answered Wolverine.

"You're an idiot," said Iceman. "That would just make things worse since Sabretooth is going to be there."

"He's right." Colossus was quick to agree with Iceman.

"I'm going alone!" yelled Scott. "Tell me where he is!"

"He's in the old high school," answered Kitty.

Scott walked towards the door and saw Jean's worried face. "I'll be fine," said Scott as he walked through the door.

Cyclops got on his motorcycle and left the mansion. Apocalypse had forgotten about the mansion after the Battle of Mexico. Most of it was destroyed, but the first floor and basement was still intact. Now he was heading towards the high school. It was probably the biggest building in Bayville that was still standing.

Cyclops reached the school and walked towards the entrance. He only had taken one step inside before Angel's sword was at his neck. "What are you doing here?" asked Angel.

"I'm here to speak to Nightcrawler." Scott had his right hand on his visor ready to attack.

"You know the rules, Cyclops, but you're still here. Only Shadowcat is allowed to speak to us. We already gave you our answer so leave before he sees that you're here." Angel started pushing the blade of his sword into Cyclops's neck almost cutting the skin.

"Who are you talking about Angel?" asked Nightcrawler. He was leaning against the wall but was facing straight ahead instead of look at them.

"He's leaving," said Angel.

Nightcrawler turned around to face the two mutants. "He came to speak to me, so let him speak." Angel immediately dropped his sword and let Cyclops through. "What do you have to say to me?" asked Nightcrawler.

"I want to speak to you in private," said Cyclops.

"We'll talk in here." Nightcrawler walked through a door. Cyclops followed Nightcawler into the classroom.

"Tell me what you want and then leave," said Nightcrawler.

"You know why I'm here," said Cyclops.

"Get out, Cyclops, if you're going to repeat what Kitty said, then just leave before I get annoyed." Nightcrawler was already reaching for his sword.

"This is probably the only chance that we'll get to stop Apocalypse," said Cyclops as seriously as he could.

"Have the Outcasts help you, I won't," said Nightcrawler.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Cyclops, "No one knows where they are. They wander from city to city. You are the only one that can help me."

"It's true that if we fought together we might be able to win, but we both know what happened last time in Mexico," Nightcrawler seemed to be in another world.

"It'd be different," said Cyclops who seemed to be in the same world as Nightcrawler. A world filled with memories they could only hope would leave them one day.

"It was a massacre, Cyclops," Nightcrawler rubbed his eyes as if he was trying to wake up. "I trusted you. My team helped you."

Scott tried speaking, "It wasn't our."

"It was…your fault," interrupted Nightcrawler. "You're team was too weak to kill him, he isn't Charles Xavier anymore. He is Death. You want us to help you fight Apocalypse when you're not even willing to kill his guardian."

"There is a way to save the professor," said Scott.

"You need to wake up Cyclops. Charles Xavier is dead. If you had realized that in Mexico, many lives would have been spared." Nightcrawler gripped his sword tighter.

"Then I'll leave the professor to you, just help us," Cyclops was getting angry.

"No, nothing you say we'll be able to convince me. You still try to live by those morals." Nightcrawler chuckled. "No one should have to die, right." Nightcrawler's face then filled with anger. "You disgust me; you hypocrite. How many lives have you taken in this war? You were even willing to take mine, and you still say that no one should have to die?"

"Of course," answered Cyclops with no doubt in his voice.

"Get out of my sight. Until you drop those idiotic morals, you won't be able to stop this war." Nightcrawler was ready to kill him.

Cyclops turned around and started walking towards the door but then froze, "The professor would have fought this war with these morals, and you know that's true." Cyclops wouldn't accept the fact that professor was dead.

Nightcrawler shook his head. "The professor isn't fighting this war. I doubt there's anything left of him in that shell, and you are not the professor. Even the professor would have realized what he needed to do. He would have taken his own life if it meant that this world could be saved, but you," Nightcrawler paused, "you're too weak. Your team had their chance attack, but you told them to stand down. You even let Havok go; of course he showed his gratitude by giving you that scar over your eye."

Cyclops had heard enough. He snapped and turned around ready to fire. Nightcrawler teleported before Cyclops could fire. Cyclops reached his hand out as if he knew where Nightcrawler would appear. He was right and as soon as Nightcrawler appeared, he grabbed his shirt and pulled him so that his face was in front of his visor. It only took a second for Cyclops to realize that he hadn't won. Nightcrawler had his two swords crossed at Cyclops neck ready to sever his head. It was a stalemate. A second later the wall had exploded and X-Calibur was standing there ready to attack.

"Do you want to die here Cyclops?" asked Nightcrawler.

Cyclops's face was filled with anger. "As soon as were done with this war, we're going to finish this."

"I would rather kill you now," said Nightcrawler as his blades started to scratch Cyclops's neck, "Once this war is over, I will kill you."

Cyclops pushed Nightcrawler back. He walked pass X-Calibur without even looking at them. He got on his motorcycle and left. Nightcrawler was once Cyclops's best friend, but things had changed. The people who should've been his allies were now enemies, and nothing could change their fate. They would not die in this war, because both of them knew that one was destined to kill the other.

This is what happened to the world when the X-Men failed to stop Apocalypse. The world was filled with death, with chaos. This is the way the world is during The War of Apocalypse.

* * *

I'll updates as soon as possible. Please Review. 


End file.
